


Why White?

by KAE_Hael_Pinyin



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAE_Hael_Pinyin/pseuds/KAE_Hael_Pinyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure everyone loves the after-battle skits in this game. This story is based off of my favorite - "Asbel, why do you wear so much white?" You know, he never did answer that question...here's my take on the situation. Slight RichAss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why White?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction posted on AO3. ^w^ I'm transferring over a few of my fic's from my fanfiction.net account; so if you read anything that seems familiar, you might have seen it on there. Besides a few minor edits here and there to grammar and whatnot, the stories will be the same. 
> 
> [In situations where I must use non-canon story characters; usually I just use cameo's. See if you can spot the cameo~]
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my work. uwu

One day, after a random battle; Cheria and Sophie noticed something. Asbel stood off to the side, frantically brushing some dirt and grime off the front of his white jacket. His white, white jacket. The one that went so well with his white, white pants. And his white, white shoes.

…

"Asbel...why do wear so much white?" Sophie asked curiously. Cheria joined her by Asbel's side, also giving him a curious look.

Asbel blinked. Wow, that came out of the left field... "Why? Well...hmm..." Why DID he wear so much white? He turned away from them, bringing his hand up to his chin in a thoughtful position he'd seen Captain Malik use before.

Why did he...?

TWO YEARS AGO...

"You're all pop-sucking jerks," Asbel mumbled, glaring at his Captain and trainee friends; all of whom were enjoying ice pop's as he brushed the slushed remains of his own frosty blue treat off of his ruined white jacket.

Malik threw back his head and laughed, deeply and probably over-embellished for effect. His tousled dirty blonde hair and handsome face and sensual blue eyes were all perfect, even with slushed ice pop all over his mouth...and Asbel secretly hated him for that. Asbel felt so...plain in comparison. Nothing about Asbel particularly stood out at all...

"Ah, Asbel," Malik said affectionately, tousling his favorite pupils hair, making Asbel forget his minute jealousy of his beloved Captain. "You're such a mess. How are you ever going to take care of your knight's outfit when you receive it if you can't even take care of a simple white jacket?"

Asbel blushed. "I...I'll manage!" he said defensively. "And besides! This was a ONE-TIME accident! I can definitely take care of my jacket! I could wear white all the time and it wouldn't make any difference! I wouldn't get dirty at all!" Well...that was probably a lie. Not that he'd tried it before. But, at least he would never have to try...

And as soon as he thought that, an evil grin passed over Malik's face.

"Oh...really?"

Sweating under his Captain's less-than-innocent gaze, Asbel thought that maybe, if his dear Captain Malik told him he could read minds, he's believe him.

–

A few hours later, Asbel looked himself in the mirror and sighed. All white. Malik had been kind enough to let him wear at least one non-white article of clothing...a light green shirt he'd had since childhood. Everything else was white. EVERYTHING...else.

"Asbel!"

Asbel started at the sound of his name. It came from the hall.

"Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened and Zagi rushed in. Asbel smiled at his lovely roommate with the fascinating, shaggy duel-toned red and yellow hair. Zagi was a little strange...but Asbel vastly enjoyed his company. Though, sometimes, when his friend was in a bad mood, he reminded him a bit of Bryce. Which is why Asbel very passionately avoided him at those times, even going so far as bunking with his Captain once while Zagi threw a hissy fit in their shared room.

"Asbel!" Zagi breathed excitedly. "A guard from the castle is here for you! You've been added to the Prince's brigade for his trip to the surrounding Port cities!"

Asbel grinned. It had been awhile since his Prince had come for him. Port cities? This promised to be a fun time!

"Thanks, Zagi!" Asbel exclaimed. "I'll get my st-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the strange look on his friend's face. He looked caught between surprise, embarrassment, and entranced. "Zagi?" Asbel asked cautiously. Sometimes, the smallest things could set off his friend.

Zagi shook himself. "Um...you...you're wearing all white."

Asbel blinked. Was that all...? "Yes," Asbel said, letting his annoyance at the situation seep into his voice. "Captain Malik and the others dared me to wear this for a whole week, to prove I wouldn't get it dirty."

Zagi nodded, that weird look still on the edges of his expression. "Yeah...well you better get going."

Asbel nodded eagerly and grabbed his bags and disappeared out the door.

Zagi stared after him for a minute, letting his appreciation for the outfit to sink in. "Thank you, Captain Malik..."

–

It had taken Richard and Asbel exactly 33 minutes to ditch the rest of the ensemble so they could explore the port towns together, just the two of them.

It had taken only 8 minutes after that for them to find trouble.

"Asbel!" Richard called, rushing to his friend's side.

Asbel had just been struck by the razor-sharp branch of a nearby tree that had randomly come to life and whacked him across his chest, sending him sailing in a near-perfect arc over the Prince's head, who had been walking just behind him.

Needless to say, both boys had been more than just a little surprised.

"Shit...!" Asbel groaned, rubbing his chest. The wound wasn't SO bad...he'd gotten worse from his dear captain Malik during training...but it was bleeding all over his new uniform.

All over his new, white uniform.

"Shiiiiit!" Asbel said again. This time, is was more of a whine.

"Asbel?" Richard asked, confused by his friend's tone and he tried to rub a gel on his chest.

"I was supposed to keep this stupid outfit clean!" he complained, feeling particularly stand-offish about this horrible turn of events. It was only the first day of the bet! How was he supposed to prove himself to his Captain now? "Ugh! This sucks!"

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Asbel, we can always-"

"No!" Asbel snapped, slapping the ground childishly with the palms of his hands. "It's only the first day of the bet...!"

"Bet...?"

"I already messed up! Ugh! It was such a stupid bet anyway, and I-"

"Asbel, what bet-"

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! White is such a stupid color!"

"Well, technically, Asbel, white is the combination of-"

"Why did I even agree to this?"

"-technically not a color at all-"

"So stupid!"

"-I guess you're just going to sit there and complain about something I-"

"I just...hate Malik!"

"-know nothing about, so I'll in turn sit here and-"

"Why does he have to be so perfect?"

"-about something you don't really care about-"

"Everything about him! Jeez! I'm just always so-!"

"-you know, while we're on the subject of color-"

"JEALOUS of him! There is absolutely nothing special about me-"

"-black is actually the absence of all color, and-"

"I will never, ever, ever...!"

"-red is actually my favorite color and-"

"-EVER, EVER, NEVER, EVER-"

"-I love you Asbel, you know that right? Just thought I'd slip that in-"

"-EVEREVEREVEREVER-"

"-while you're not listening, just so I can say I said it later."

"EVER WEAR WHITE AGAIN!" Asbel finished yelling, breathing heavily, chest heaving with strain, and face flushed with anger that was quickly fading. Once he was calm, Richard smiled at him pleasantly.

"Done?" he asked sweetly.

Asbel hung his head in shame. "...Yes, Prince Richard...'mm sorry..."

Richard laughed. "Oh no, that was actually quite entertaining. And stop calling me Prince! I am not afraid of tossing you in a river!"

Asbel laughed weakly. "I just...frustrated..."

Richard nodded understandingly. "Jealous of your highly attractive Captain, combined with a weird longing to impress him because you secretly admire him just as much as everyone else he knows and you still don't know why he picked you specifically as his favorite pupil, you don't think you're good-looking, and you were apparently dared to wear this white outfit in an attempt to see if you could keep it clean, you got it dirty on the first day, and no you feel as though you've let your beloved Captain down. Am I close?"

"You know me so well."

Richard laughed. "Well...Asbel...I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but...," Richard looked away, a blush staining his cheeks faintly. "I think you look gorgeous in white, and you should wear it more. It really makes your hair and eyes stand out...you look...perfect."

Asbel's eyes widened, and his face turned as red as his hair. "R-Richard...," he looked away, suddenly feeling shy. "Thank you..."

A comfortable silence followed as each boy contemplated the others words carefully. Then, Richard leaped to his feet and pulled Asbel up.

"I have an idea! There is a stream over there. We can wash the shirt and jacket there, and then take it into town and get it sewn! Captain Malik will never have to know!" Richard said triumphantly.

Asbel laughed. "Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly. Maybe he'd wear white more often from now on...I mean, if his Prince liked it...who was he to deny his Prince anything?

The two rushed off to the stream laughing and talking excitedly. The rest of the trip went off without a hitch...

–

Dinner that night...

"...Did you say you loved me?"

PRESENT DAY

Asbel grinned at the memory and whipped around to face Cheria and Sophie. "I got it!"

Cheria growled and stomped her foot. "You are LATE, Asbel!"

FIN!


End file.
